The invention pertains to an electro-optical connector module comprising a connection part, such as a header or a receptacle for connection to a counterpart, at least one optical transmitter circuit and/or optical receiver circuit and at least one electro-optical converter for respectively converting electrical signals into optical signals or vice versa.
Such electro-optical connector modules are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,072 and are more and more employed when high-rate transmissions (up to 10 Gbits/s) are required.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved electrical optical connector module of the kind described above.